The last resort
by Suliy
Summary: “No!” Link tried to get to Ganondorf once again, but the light was getting bigger and he could not see. And suddenly all was black. DGM X LoZ Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ^^ **

**this is my crossover, and the hungry hybrid help me with spell right the english and the gammar... **

**So, Enjoy this ^_^**

**//Suliy **

* * *

"Ganondorf!" Link screamed and looked at the green man who was standing quite a distance from him. Ganondorf laughed mockingly.

"The Triforce pieces are resonating, it's preparing to be one again, and I will be the one gaining the true power of the Triforce! Now you'll hand me the Triforce of Courage!" He said and reached his hand out toward Link, as if on the verge on sending a shockwave of the dark power he's possessing, but he changed his mind and suddenly started hovering up to a big, transparent crystal, over his head.

"I will take yours first, Princess!" He said to a young woman who was inside the crystal, her face paled when he spoke.

"No!" she protested desperately while trying to shatter the crystal walls imprisoning her. Link clenched his teeth, gripped his sword more securely and tried to jump to Ganondorf, but the evil man had put a barrier around him and the crystal. Link was pushed back by the barrier to the spot he'd come from.

"Zelda!" He managed to gasp while trying to get up, using his sword as leverage. The woman, whose name was revealed to be Zelda, watched Link struggling and she screamed his name. Ganondorf laughed in that grimly way again.

"Idiots", he said.

Suddenly, their hands began to glow. The three Triforce pieces were shining strong and bright.

"Muhahaha! The Gods acknowledge me as the rightful wielder of the Triforce! Do you hear me?! Gods?!" He screamed.

"No!" Link tried to get to Ganondorf once again, tried to strike at him, but the light was getting bigger and he could not see. And suddenly all was black.

*****

"What happen...?" Zelda opened her eyes. She looked around, "...A room?"

"Oh you are awake! Good. Here, have some soup." A girl walked in to the room, she had long black hair in two ponytails, one on each side of her head, and violet eyes.

"Thanks, where am I...?" Zelda took the soup, which was handed to her, and drank it. The soup tasted good.

"You don't know?" the black hair girl said. "You are at the exorcist headquarters in London. There was a big light coming from the sky, and when we got out to find out what that light was we found you lying on the ground."

"London...?" she said. She glanced at the door, a guy stand in the doorway looking at her. The black-haired girl turned around.

"Ah, this is one who took you here. Kanda come on in!" She said. Zelda sat up on the bed. Her eyes followed the guy when he walked in, but didn't say anything, He had long black hair, in a single ponytail, and a sword.

"Is that..? Master... sword?" she whispered in disbelief.

"What did you say? Anyway, this is Yu Kanda." When she said his fist name he look angrily at her, but she didn't care. "But call him Kanda", she added.

"Eeh, Thanks... for helping me back then..." Zelda said. Kanda left the room, not bothering to answer her.

"He is not angry; he's just a bit anti-social. Ah I almost forgot! My name is Lenalee Lee" Lenalee said with a kind smile.

"My name is... Zelda" Zelda said and hoped she'll find a way back to her own world, because this certainly could not be her world.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"So, Zelda do you know what that light was?" Lenalee asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Zelda stared at Lenalee and then turned her attention to her hands.

'_Maybe that light was the Triforce... Did the Triforce send me to another world?_' she pondered. '_But, why...? __Is__ Link and Ganondorf here too...?_'

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Lenalee asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yes… I think. And no, I don't know anything about that light you were talking about." She answered swiftly. Then Lenalee asked if Zelda was a new Exorcist.

"What is that?" Zelda wondered, '_never heard of exorcists_', she thought.

"An Exorcist has a weapon or can turn a parts of their body to a weapon", Lenalee took Zelda's hand and poked where the mark with the three triangles should have been. But to Zelda's surprise it was gone and replaced with something else: a small cross.

"The Tri..." Zelda stopped herself. '_Where is the Triforce?_'

"Tri...? What?" Lenalee repeated, confused.

"Never mind, what is that thing?" Zelda looked at the girl in front of her. Lenalee watched her for a moment and giggled a bit.

"You have the same kind of cross as the one on Allen's left hand, except this one is a bit smaller." Zelda looked at her hand again.

"And when we found you, you had a golden bow in your hand, but no arrows. It's over there", Zelda followed Lenalee's finger which pointed at the wall; a large golden bow leaned on the wall.

"Is that your innocence?" Lenalee asked smiling.

"What is a 'innocence'?" Zelda asked while keeping a steady look at the golden bow.

"Innocence is mysterious material which we, The Black Order, calls the 'Crystal of God', it has mysterious powers and once it has been converted to a anti-akuma weapon only special humans chosen by God can wield it, we call them accommodators", Zelda switched her attention back to Lenalee.

"Crystal of God?" '_Does she mean the three golden goddesses?_'

"Yes, but why do you have a cross on your right hand when you have your weapon over there?" Zelda furrowed her eyebrows and inspected the weapon.

"I don't know", she answered, '_I'm not even supposed to be here! How can my bow be innocence?_'

"Can you try activating it?" Zelda stared incredulously at Lenalee, activate a weapon? One just has to aim at something with an arrow to 'activate' it.

"How?" '_Maybe 'innocence' is different_'.

"Just say 'Innocence activate'", Lenalee said lightly. "But first, I will walk with you to my brother, he will help you. I think..." Zelda nodded and followed Lenalee to the corridor outside the small room they'd been in. With the golden bow firmly in her hand she inspected her clothes as they walked, she noticed that the armor was gone and the tiara too. The only thing that was left untouched was her purple and white dress.

"I will give you some new clothes when my brother is done with you" Lenalee said and giggled, Zelda didn't like the sound of that giggling.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you like it ;P **

**Review if you have strength left ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter is a little boring, but I love the end of this chapter, **

**The hungry Hybrid help me the the gammar and spelling. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Lenalee! Wait up!" A red haired guy came running towards them. He had an eye patch on his right eye; with him he had a white haired boy, who had a red scar on his left side right over his eye.

"Ah! Lavi, Allen!" Lenalee turned around and walked towards the boys, Zelda hesitated but decided to follow her. The red head guy looked at Zelda.

"Strike!" He exclaimed after noticing her. His eye patch becoming a little heart. Zelda took some steps back in confusion. The white haired boy looked at her and politely reached his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Allen", he greeted and smiled a smile making her nervousness decrease a bit. Zelda watched the boy's hand for a few moments before reaching hers out as well.

"My name is Zelda" She said and smiled a little.

"Ah! My name is Lavi!" The red haired guy said. Zelda give him a weak smile, and turned to face Lenalee.

"Soo..? What is you innocence?" Lavi asked completely out of nowhere. Zelda glanced at her hand, she had taken her bow with her when she and Lenalee had left the room, but she wasn't holding it anymore!

"Where is..." She began, but when she tried to look around she felt power in her hand. She looked at her hand again and there it was! The big golden bow.

"It that your innocence?" Allen said while studying the bow.

"We're going to my brother's", Lenalee said to the boys. They nodded and followed the girls to Lenalee's brother.

***

"Komui Here!!" A purple haired man with small, rectangular glasses turned around. He seemed like a smart man. '_He __is__ kind of cute_', Zelda thought, but changed her mind quickly when she saw a small robot behind him.

"Don't EVER give that man's robot coffee...!" Zelda turned around and saw Lavi sitting on the floor with his hands on his head, tears in his eyes.

"IT WASN'T KOMURIN'S FAULT, IT WAS THE COFFEE'S!" Komui screamed. Zelda watched him with big eyes.

"You did not have to hit me like that!" Lavi said loudly when Zelda helped him up from the floor. Komui didn't answer, instead he turned to Zelda.

"Zelda, this is Komui Lee, my big brother", Lenalee said a knowing smile on her face; her brother's antics didn't surprise her anymore.

"So your name is Zelda… So? Shall we go to Hevlaska?" Komui said and looked a bit happy.

"Hevlaska...?" Zelda asked.

"Hevlaska is an Exorcist; she is the guardian of the cube." Zelda was about to ask about the "cube" but Komui had already begun to walk out of the room.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Zelda look at him and nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" Zelda look at the other exorcists.

"No we have to go to the café; we will see you there after you're done at Hevlaska's." Allen said with a warm smile. Zelda nodded again, though a bit weakly, and hurried after Komui.

'_Can I trust these __people_?' she asked herself when she following Komui. They walked up to a platform and it began to fall down, but not in high speed. Zelda look around the room. All the floors looked the same. They come to a place that was dark.

"What is this place?" Zelda ask Komui, he just smiled and turned his face to a black dot. But it started to shine. Zelda tried to see what the dot was.

"Hevlaska, Good day!" Komui said and looked happy. Hevlaska was indescribable, she was large and white. On the floor which she was sitting (standing?) on had many symbols and hollows which on some places the green light indicated that innocence was there. Zelda stared at her. Suddenly she felt a strange power in her hand and turned her gaze at it. The golden bow was there.

The bow tried to get to Hevlaska; it was like it was pulled to a magnet, and then the bow flew up to Hevlaska. Suddenly Zelda felt something around her. White arms around her stomach, legs and her arms. The white arms came from Hevlaska.

"What...? Komui what is 'it' doing?!" She yelled out while trying to get out of the grip, she looked at Komui. He only smiled at her.

"I am not evil, try to relax", Hevlaska said, her voice was like that of a women's voice. Zelda was surprise but calmed down.

"1% … 12%... 25% … 38% … 57% … 83% … 87%" She land on 87% and let go of Zelda to the platform Komui was stand on. Zelda didn't know what Hevlaska was counting but she stayed calm and quiet.

"Wow Hevlaska!" Komui said and clapped his hands.

"What was she doing?" Zelda asked Komui.

"I checked your synchronization rate with your weapon. Your maximum synchronization rate is 87%"

"Synchronization ra…? What's that?"

"Then lower the Synchronization percentage, the harder it is to activate, and the user may become endangered. It's the life line for the anti-Akuma weapon activation. But when I was synchronizing your Innocence, I found another power, but I don't know what that is. That's why I lift you up."

"Another power?" Zelda look down at her weapon and her hand.

"Triforce...?" She thought and looked up again.

***

Zelda walked into the café. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee was sitting down at a table and had already begun eating. Zelda got big eyes when she saw the amount Allen was eating, it must have been thousand of plates next to him! Zelda giggled when she walked up to them.

"Hey! Zelda! Here, you can sit here." Lenalee pointed at a seat beside her.

Zelda couldn't stop the giggling; Allen was eating like he was going to die tomorrow.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" Lavi asked perplexed.

"Nothing..."

"Did it go well with Hevlaska?" Lenalee asked Zelda.

"I think so..." It was a silence moment, it only Allen's eating was heard in the room, except some talk from another table.

"...Your new clothes are in your room." Lenalee broke the silence moment over the table.

***

Zelda walked to her room with Allen.

"This is your room." Allen walked to a door, and pointed on it. Zelda nodded and opened the door, there was only a bed and a white desk in the room. The clothes lied on the bed. Zelda went to the bed and took the clothes. Allen was standing on the doorstep to the room. She turned around to face Allen. He turned red from blushing, and took a few steps back. Suddenly she fell to the floor.

"Z-zelda, are you alright?!" Allen tried to get her up. He suddenly saw a light on the floor where he held Zelda. It was shaped like a triangle.

"Triforce" she whispered when she saw it.

"What?" Allen asked confused. The light shone a minute or two, and then it was gone, as if it never had been there.

"What was that?! Zelda? Zelda?!" Her body was cold. But, she was not dead.

* * *

** Do you like it ? that your time to write a review, Or Ganondorf will enter this world and take over Mcdonas, with Zant! (don't ask, Is my and the hungry hybrid humor...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEY! chapter 3 is up! **

Puh, this did take me long to write.... Hope you like it ^w^

**The hungry Hybrid help me with spelling and Grammar,**

* * *

Allen ran out of the room while holding Zelda's hand in his. When he got outside to the corridor he met Lenalee, who immediately asked what was wrong.

"She suddenly fell to the floor and then there was this light that surrounded her."

"A light?! I did see a light outside a minute ago...." She glanced at Zelda, but quickly turned back to Allen.

"Come, We have to hurry." she said and turned to run with Allen following.

They ran to the sickroom but a strange nose was heard from Zelda, they stared at her for a moment before quickly opening the door. They were met by the matron and Allen told her what had happened. Then Zelda's eyes opened slowly.

"She's waking up!" Allen said relieved. But something was wrong, really wrong.

They placed Zelda on a bed, she had her eyes open, but there wasn't any light in them, it was as if she was dead.

"I wonder what that light was..." Lenalee mumbled quietly.

"Link!!" Zelda screamed and sat up in the bed. She first looked angry at Allen, but then she realized where she was and calmed down and look down at her hands

"Zelda...?" Lenalee asked and Zelda raised her head to meet Lenalee's eyes.

"What happened to you?" Allen asked. Zelda ignored them and concentrated on her hands again, especially at the cross at her left hand.

"I am sorry..." she said back to Lenalee.

"Who is 'Link'?" Allen asked her, but Zelda didn't answer him, she stared at her hand.

"I think Zelda need to rest." the nurse said. They nodded and walked out of the room.

Zelda watched them when they walk out of the room.

She woke up, and looked around. It was dark, and nobody was in the room, She got up from the bed and walked over to the small window opposite of the bed. She looked out and saw the beautiful big moon in the sky.

"Link..." she whispered. Suddenly she saw a red, a blue and a green light on the moon, but it was small. Then it was gone, and an image of the triforce was left at the big moon, but it slowly faded.

"I... I wonder if I can get home? But why am I here? Something happened to the triforce when Link tried to strike Ganondorf. It must have been the triforce that brought me here… is… is it possible for Link to be here too? I hope he is, I wish he is." she turned around and walked to the bed. When she was lying in the bed she stared up at the ceiling.

"Link, I want to see you again. I miss you" she whispered, and suddenly felt a cold breeze.

"Can I get out of here please?" Zelda asked the nurse the morning after. The nurse said yes but not for too long. The nurse gave Zelda new clothes and then Zelda calmly walked out. She looked around and didn't know which way to go. She turned to the left and began to walk down the corridors. She glanced at the walls, and noted how gray and dark it was.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" Zelda stopped and turned around and saw Lavi walk towards her.

"I ask the nurse if I can go for a moment, I'm hungry" Zelda said and look around at the same time.

"The café is the other way..." Lavi said.

"Oh" Zelda said and looked at the dark corridor she just walked down and then again at Lavi.

_Without a word she returned the way she came_.

When Zelda arrived at the cafeteria she saw Kanda sitting by himself and eat some kind of soup. She went to the large window where the chef took orders from some finders and scientists.

"What can I do for you, cutie?!" the purple haired man said when it was her turn. Zelda raised an eyebrow at the man's eccentric greeting.

"Ah, we have a new exorcist! My name's Jerry, I am the chef here", he said. "What do you want to eat?" Zelda stood quiet for a moment.

"Uhm, hmm. I want salad" she said slowly.

"Okay! A salad!" He said. After 1 or 2 minute it was done. Zelda took the plate and walked to the tables, but it was full with people there. She looked around for a place to sit on. Then she remembered Kanda and searched for his table. She found him and made her way there.

"Can I sit here? It's the only one empty", she asked. Kanda glanced up at her for a moment but then turned to his lunch, he didn't say anything. Zelda then remembered what Lenalee had said about Kanda: anti-social but he could be kind sometimes. She sat beside him, and began to eat.

"How did you find me?" she asked. Kanda didn't look up from his food, but after a minute spoke:

"You were lying on the ground, I found you and took you inside." He said and continued eating his lunch.

"Where is Zelda?!" Zelda looked up and saw Lenalee.

"What is it?" Zelda shouted.

"Come quick!" Lenalee yelled back. Zelda hurried to Lenalee who took Zelda's arm and they ran out from the room.

"Uhm Lenalee… should I leave my food like that?" Zelda asked Lenalee while running in the corridors. The dark haired girl didn't answer.

Lenalee opened the door to a bedroom. Zelda saw Allen, and a nurse in the room. Her eyes slowly settled down on the bed, and when she saw the person lying on the bed, she began to cry. She ran to the bed and laid her hands at the man's on the bed.

"Link!" She said happily.

"He screamed your name a few times", Allen said and looked at Zelda, she glanced back at Allen, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**Yey! Link come back!!! I did get some Review, that their wounder if Link will be in the story, Yes he is ^_^ now it's only Ganondorf that miss but he will come, åh ja (--swedish)! he will ;P **

**Please review if you can/will. If you don't do it, I will get Zant on you! (just kidding ;P) **


End file.
